Suyin Han
Suyin Han, born Suyin Zhāng, she/her ''is a 2017/2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the only known daughter of '''Han-Xiangzi' from Chinese Mythology and heir to his myths and legacies. She is attending her Legacy Year '''in Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Bethany Terawet. Destined to take her father's place as one of the next Eight Immortals, Suyin, technically, aligns with the '''Rebels, but really, could care less about the Royal-Rebel dispute and thus aligns with the Neutrals. She would rather focus on making her music career something. Her main dream is to become either a DJ or music producer. Character Personality * Doesn't care sh*t about the Royal-Rebel dispute, more interested in becoming a Music DJ. * Loves doing anything music related. * Always seen with her guitar on her pack. * Can always be found with some music sheets in front of her, she finds it relaxing. * Doesn't care what some Royals or Rebels say and doesn't listen to what they are saying half the time. * Very surprising she is not failing her classes considering she is always seen with headphones on her head. * Honestly, doesn't give a crap for some of the things Heather says. * Doesn't care much for people in general, only a few people she'll interact with. Appearance Suyin has light peach skin, with beyond-the-shoulder black hair with deep teal highlights and emerald green eyes. She wears very light makeup. Interests and hobbies DJing Playing her guitar TBA Powers & Abilities While not having any "magical" abilities, Suyin has many abilities thanks to her musical parents. Skillset * Music creation: Suyin is highly skilled in creating her own music, but often times, does cover art of other artists' songs until she feels she's ready. * Musical instrument proficiency: Taught by her mother, and most likely gaining the ability because of her father, Suyin is well skilled in playing different musical instruments. * Guitar proficiency: She is extremely skilled in playing the guitar and is often seen more with it than any other musical instrument. Her guitar used to belong to her mother as well. Myth - Han Xiangzi How the Myth Goes : Main article: Han Xiangzi and The Eight Immortals '' How does Suyin Fit Into It Han-Xiangzi travelled to the Mortal World where he met Zhilan Zhāng, a musician. Honestly, it was love at first sight for them. Han-Xiangzi stayed for a while only to leave after they spent a night together. Nine months later, Suyin was born. Zhilan raised Suyin alone, and it was hard, but she managed. Mei kept the identity of her father hidden from Suyin, but she didn't care. Suyin was happy living with her mother. Her mother was the one to get Suyin into music and soon her aspiring dream to become a DJ started. Suyin would fiddle with her mother's music and try things on her own. Sadly, when Suyin was thirteen, Zhilan passed away - the source is unknown - leaving Suyin an orphan. Just before she was sent to the orphanage, her father appeared. Suyin didn't care about him and didn't like him. She ignored him most of the time and didn't bother to speak to him. Only a few words and sentences were spoken between them. Eventually, Han-Xiang signed Suyin up to attend Ever After High's Mythology Program, as she would be his successor. Suyin couldn't argue with it and went. She was now aware that she would have to change her name to match her mythological parent, hence her name changing from Xiang to Han. Viewpoint on Destiny Suyin doesn't care about her destiny and doesn't even want it. Before she was learned that her father was Han Xiangzi, she was living a happy ''normal life and was aiming to become a DJ. Now with him in the picture, she couldn't do some things she did with her mother. But she wasn't ever going to give up her dream. Relationships Will move to Relationships Subpage. Family Father - Han Xiangzi Suyin has a very strained relationship with her father. She never learns of his name or identity until after the passing of her mother. Even after that, Suyin disliked him. She refuses to talk to him even now. Mother - Zhilan Zhāng Zhilan was Suyin's loving and caring mother who passed away three years ago. Suyin was raised primarily by her mother, who was also a musician. (more TBA) Friends Ampiji Serpent As a fellow music lover, Suyin gets along fine with the son of the Rainbow Serpent. Saori Mikadzuki Saori is Suyin's best friend. The two drew to each other due to their similar situations, their mortal parent raised them and later passed and their Godly parent soon took them in. Cyrus and Marisol Helios As children of Apollo, the Greek God of Music, Suyin gets along very well with the twins. Romance Romance is something Suyin was never interested, not even when she was younger. With her mother's semi-failed love light, Suyin never cared about it. Pet A year before attending Ever After High, Suyin was gifted a baby ferret by her father. Suyin wasn't sure about it since it was from her father, but she overlooked it and kept the animal. She later named it Arietta and it became one of her closest friends. Arietta is a white-and-gray striped female ferret. She enjoys wrapping herself around Suyin's neck like a scarf. Like her owner, Arietta has a thing for music. Arietta spends most of her time around Suyin's neck, and some people mistake her for being a fake. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Period 1: Muse-ic Period 2: Mythology Period 3: Ancient Arts Period 4: Ancient Alphabets Period 5: Alchemy Period 6: FEL Alternate Universes Real Life: Mythosville High Suyin is the daughter of Han Hiang and the late Zhilan Xiang. She is a student at Mythosville High School but counted as the go-to person to be the DJ. She is aiming to be a DJ. Superhero: Justice Academy Suyin is a civilian living in Justice City. Her parents, Han-Xiangzi Hiang and Zhilan Xiang, are divorced for unknown reasons, but share custody over her. Suyin spends the weekdays with her mother and weekends and Fridays with her father. She is good friends with Kaira Flores and Seth Breton. Trivia * Suyin was born on November 14, which was also the day she was created. This makes her a Scorpio. ** Which fits her since one of her Powerful Qualities is "Passionate". * Suyin is a Chinese name meaning "Simple Sounding". * Before attending Ever After High, Suyin went by her mother's name, Xiang. Upon arriving at Ever After, she was told to change her name. She still keeps her mother's name but uses it more like a second last name. * Suyin doesn't care who asks her to DJ, Royals or Rebels, she'll do both. * Suyin's modern name is a joint name of "Han" and "Xiang". * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Suyin Han/Mirror Blog|'@DJXiang']], which she had made years prior to coming to Ever After High. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chinese Mythology Category:The Eight Immortals Category:Neutrals